Friendship is what saves us
by iloveteenwolf101
Summary: My first fanfiction so tell me how you guys like it. my thoughts on what should have happened in Make It Or Break It! There will be more chapters but I wanted to get 1 up ASAP I will update as soon as i can! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Nationals were over, I was the national champion and my best friend broke her back at nationals…

I watched out for my team even though I was not team caption I still cared for them. I watched Payson carefully and saw that something was wrong when she was warming up. She was normally happy and ready to go but not today.

I walked up to her and asked "**hey Pay is everything okay**?" "**Uh yeah I'm fin**e" she said as she gripped her lower back."**Payson you mean everything to me and I love you we are like sisters and best friends! You can tell me anything even if you are in pain**." "**I know Kaylie and I love you for caring about me. I really do but I'm fine I promise to tell you if I was in pain**." "**Okay Pay then go kick some ass out there**!" I said as I hugged her.

Me and Lauren have not been friends since what she did with Carter and I couldn't trust her because of that. I knew that something was going to happen I wasn't sure if it was going good or bad.

I saw Payson going to the uneven bars and that's when I got a sick feeling in my stomach. That's when I walked over to Lauren and grabbed her hand and she turned and gave me a confused look but then she saw I had tears in my eyes so she squeezed my hand and hugged me. When I turned around to watch Payson I knew she was about to fall.

I saw the pain in her eyes when she tried to flip. With in seconds there was a loud **THUD** and it came from her hitting the mat neck first and with in milliseconds I was by her side calling "**PAYSON**!" the only respond I got was "**I'm sorry I didn't tell you kay..**" with that she was out.

She had a tight grip on hand so I knew she was just unconscious but I knew I had to let go of her hand so they could take her to the hospital. Once they wheeled her out on the stretcher to the ambulance and they drove off to the hospital it was my turn on floor.

I had to win this for Payson. I walked to the corner of the mat so I could start my routine but before I began I said "**I'm dedicating this routine to my teammate,best friend,sister and gymnast Payson Keeler!"** Then I started my routine and Finished it FLAWLESS! We all asked the judges to show us Paysons score and they agreed to. Once they did everyone gasped at what they saw...

That's when I knew I had to go tell Payson what happened so I left. I ran out the doors and didn't stop till I was in my car everyone was calling my name and telling me to come back but I didn't. I started my car and drove to the hospital Payson was at and with in minutes I was there.

I rushed inside and up to the front desk and asked "**Payson Keelers room" "Relation?" **Without even thinking I said "**Sister" "Okay room 125" **I thanked her and walked to her room as fast as I could without running. When I came around the turn I saw Mr. Keeler Punch the wall I was confused on why he did. So I asked "Is she okay?" "**Uh yeah but there is something that you both should know but first go she her she has been asking for you since she woke up.**" "**Okay**" I walked into her room and saw laying in the bed with her eyes closed and a neck brace on.

I walked up to the bed and grabbed her hand and said "I** love you Payson**" "**I love you to Kaylie**" she said opening her eyes. I had tears building back up and wiped the few tears that came out and Said "** I have to tell you something**" as i reached into my pocket and pulled out...

* * *

**Authors notes:** **please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will** **be up tomorrow. Im looking for a beta reader still!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't have much time to write this so it may not be that good but it will get better! Please review. **

* * *

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the metal Payson won. **"I got a metal?"** Payson asked. **"Yeah you tied for first!"** I said. **"Who did I tie with? It better not be Kelly!"** Payson said a little angry. **"No Pay you tied for first with me..."** I said.

Payson was about to reply to Kaylie until her parents walked into the room.** "Mom, Dad when can I go back to the rock?"** I tied for first place with Kaylie." Payson said smiling.** "Payson we have to tell you some-"** Before her mom could finish her sentence Payson broke her off and said** "What is it?"** she asked scared.

**"Honey you broke your back and they said if you every do gymnastics again you will be paralyzed for the rest of your life"** her mom said with a tear falling down her cheek. Everyone went silent until Payson broke it when she began cry. Her dreams have just been crushed and someone stomped all over them. I knew Payson need someone other then her parents to be there for her and right now that was me.

For the past 10 years we have been best friends through thick and thin she was my rock when things went wrong and now I'm going to be her rock. **"Pay do you want me to stay or go?"** I asked **"Kaylie please stay I need my best friend right now!"** Payson said while sobbing.

I stayed with her through the rest of the day and night and never let go of her hand and soon we were both asleep. I woke up confused on where was I and why am I in a hospital? Then things started coming back… Nationals...Payson…Broken back… Oh my god that wasn't a dream!

I looked over and saw Payson sleeping and was holding my hand still. She soon woke up from my movement and looked around to see if I was still there. **"Hey Pay. Do you still want me to stay with you?"** I asked. Payson was quiet then finally spoke **"Kaylie I really need a friend right now."** I replied fast by saying **"I know you d-"**I was cut of by her saying **"But you have to train for World's."** I could see the tears in her eyes.

I felt bad that she was going through this. But right now I need to be here for my best friend because I know she would be here for me if this was happening to me.**"Payson I'm not leaving you alone for 5-8 hours! And maybe if you're done with gymnastics then maybe I am to."** I said. **"Kaylie you don't mean tha-"**Payson said before I cut her off. **"I do because 10 years ago was when we both said 2012 Olympics… together and I meant it!"** I said with tears in my eyes. Payson had a smile on her face

**"Thanks Kaylie"** She tried to hug me but she couldn't and I could see the tears in her eyes. **"It's okay Pay I'm here for you but If I'm going to stay I need to run home and get my stuff, But if you need me text me ASAP."** I said handing her, her cell phone. I left the hospital and went home and packed my stuff into my duffel bag with everything I need from clothes to laptop.

After I had finished packing I had to head to the rock and tell them I was not coming back…..

I pulled into the parking lot of the rock and took a deep breath and got out of my car and headed for the door. Before I opened the door I began to think what everyone would say… Before I knew I was opening the door and walked inside and everyone inside stopped what they were doing and turned and looked at me…..


End file.
